


Down Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-24
Updated: 2000-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny & Ray get away from the city for the weekend.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Down Time - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** NC-17. Smut (all hail smut) and Slash. Enjoy. No redeeming social values whatsoever. :)   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and don't make money off of this. I'm not worth suing.   
**Summary:** Fraser  & Ray get away from the city for the weekend.   
**Notes:** This one was written for Sally and Jo and everyone else I've traumatised with my angst stories. 

Feedback appreciated at.   
Due South fanfic page, "Whispers in the Dark" - http://ashinae.tripod.com. 

* * * * *

**DOWN TIME** \- by Ashinae 

The two figures dashed through the rain and darkness towards the small cottage. Once inside, a frantic search was made for a few candles when they discovered the electricity was out. When the candles were lit, Ray and Benny looked at each other. 

A wry grin split across Ray's face. "Bet I look like a drowned rat, huh?" he asked. 

"A little bit," Benny replied with a smile. He glanced around the dimly lit main room of the cottage. "I'm terribly sorry about all this, Ray," he apologised. 

Ray shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Benny," he said. "You can't control the weather or the fact the electricity shorted out. From what I can see, the cottage is just fine." 

Benny had been offered a weekend stay in the cottage in Northern Ontario by an old friend who was an ex-RCMP officer. Benny had accepted the offer, feeling the need to get away from the city for a while, and had also extended the invitation to Ray. He had not expected Ray to want to come along, but Ray eagerly agreed, saying that even he liked to get out of the city occasionally. 

Ray had insisted they fly to Ontario so they didn't have to spend all their vacation time driving. Fraser had instantly objected, not wanting to leave Diefenbaker alone in Chicago, but Ray's family offered to look after the wolf, so Benny and Ray packed up some things and left on the next possible flight to Toronto. From Toronto, they rented a car, bought some food, a large cooler and ice, and drove up north. 

About a half-hour from their destination, the sky opened up and started pouring rain on them, and it did not appear that said rain wanted to let up anytime soon. 

Benny glanced around the cottage. It was fairly small, with the kitchen/dining room letting right into the living room, which housed a futon that was currently set up as a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf that housed dozens of board games and books and movies, and a fairly old television set. Benny found a flashlight sitting on the table, and he flicked it on to check out the rest of the cottage. Just past the kitchen/living room was a closet; on one side was the bathroom, and on the other a single bedroom. Benny smiled. 

"I don't suppose you want me to sleep on the futon tonight?" he said teasingly. 

"Oh, don't you *dare*," Ray said. "When was the last time we actually got to spend the night together, hmm?" 

"Twenty days ago." 

Ray groaned. "That's too long, Benny. Way too long." He came up behind Benny, wrapping his arms around the Canadian and pressing his wet front up against Benny's equally wet back. He kissed the back of Benny's neck. 

Benny sighed softly. "And it's been exactly fifty-six hours and thirty-five minutes since the last time we made love." 

"You keep track?" Ray rubbed his hands over Benny's chest. 

"Mmm... When it's been more than a day, I do. Gives me something to look forward to... Ohh, Ray..." Benny swallowed and took Ray's hands firmly away from his groin. "Ray, we really should bring in at least our food before tomorrow morning." 

Ray sighed. "You're no fun sometimes, Benny, you know that?" 

Benny chuckled softly, turned around and kissed the end of Ray's nose. "But you love me anyway?" 

"Yeah, yeah... Come on, let's go get wetter." He grinned at Benny and took his hand, leading him to the door. They glanced at each other and then dashed out into the rain again, and Ray laughed when Benny let out a shout and jumped right into the middle of a large puddle. "What are you, six?" he yelled. 

"Come on, Ray!" Benny shouted. "Last one to the car has to make breakfast!" 

That had Ray hot on Benny's heels, but he knew there was no chance that he'd win the race. So he decided to play dirty--quite literally. He launched himself at Benny, tackling him to the ground. Benny let out an indignant cry as they landed in the mud. 

"Ray!" he cried. "That's not fair!" 

Ray laughed again, kissed Benny soundly, and then helped him up to his feet. "Don't worry, Benny. I'll clean up whatever mess we make on the floor." 

"You'd better." 

"I will." 

"Then I'll make breakfast." 

"Good. I was hoping for some pancakes." 

They unpacked the car, not stepping too far into the kitchen as to keep from dripping mud and water all over the floor--or at least, to keep *less* water off the cottage floor. They stripped down on the front porch, and Benny took their clothes to the bathroom and found some towels for them to dry off with. After putting the food away, they shared a smile and headed instantly for the bedroom. 

Ray pulled Benny into his arms, and they held each other close for a few long, sweet moments. "I love you, Benny," Ray whispered. 

"And I, you, Ray." 

Ray ducked his head to press kisses along Benny's throat. Benny let out a sigh, his head falling back to allow Ray more access. Then he put one hand on either side of Ray's neck, and Ray lifted his head. Benny smiled, and Ray returned the smile right before his mouth was claimed in a sweet and tender kiss. Benny's hands travelled down Ray's back, rested on the slender hips, and he started to walk backwards towards the bed. Ray followed eagerly, allowing Benny to pull him down onto the bed with him. He pushed Benny onto his back and leaned on one elbow, looking down at him with a smile. 

"We're completely alone here, Benny. No family, no wolves, no criminals, nothing. Just you and me..." 

"And the mosquitoes..." Benny added, swatting at Ray's shoulder. 

Ray closed his eyes and groaned, lowering his head to rest it on Benny's chest. "I'm going to get eaten alive." 

At that, Benny giggled. 

Ray leaned up and gave his lover another kiss. "Benny, you have the cutest giggle I have ever heard." 

Benny wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him close again. "I do *not* giggle." 

"Oh, you most certainly do," Ray said teasingly. "And it is by far the *cutest* sound in the world." 

"Cute?" 

"Very cute." 

"You think I'm cute when I... giggle?" 

"We just went through that, I think." 

"Ah." 

Ray looked up, worried. He knew that was *not* a good "Ah." But Benny just grinned at him. Ray's eyes narrowed. "You're plotting." 

"Why, Ray, whatever would make you think *that*?" Benny smiled some more and all but batted his eyelashes. Sweetness simply oozed out of him, and Ray became even more worried. 

"Because you've got that gleam in your eye," Ray replied. 

"What gleam? You mean the gleam that means I'm about to do something like this?" And with that, Benny used the advantage he had of some extra weight to force Ray over onto his back, straddling him and holding his hands up above his head. 

"No, Benny!" Ray cried. "No, wait, I take back *everything* I said about you being cute!" 

Benny pouted. "You don't think I'm cute anymore? Well, then!" He instantly went in for the kill, beginning to tickle Ray mercilessly. Ray squirmed and yelled and shouted, trying to twist his way out of Benny's grasp as he laughed helplessly under the relentless onslaught of tickles. 

"Benny, please, stop!" Ray yelled. "You're cute, you're cute!" 

"Oh, good." Benny went for the spot behind Ray's knee, knowing that Ray absolutely *hated* being tickled there. 

"No!" Ray began trying to escape even more frantically. "Stop, stop! I'm sorry for teasing you! I'll do anything, Benny, absolutely anything!" 

"That's nice, Ray." 

"BENNN-YYYY!" 

The tickling continued until Ray was red-faced and panting for breath, completely worn out and lying limply on the bed. Looking rather self-satisfied, Benny settled back down next to him. Ray glared. "You're devious," he accused. 

"Never," Benny disagreed. 

"Hmph," Ray said, then rolled onto his side facing away from Benny. 

"Oh, Ray." Benny scooted up behind him, pulling him close. "Are you mad at me?" he whispered. 

"Yes." 

"Oh." Benny kissed the back of Ray's neck. "Is there *anything* I can do to make it up to you?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh dear. Well, I suppose I'd best leave you alone, then." He pulled away and settled back on the bed, starting to pull up the covers. Ray rolled back over and grabbed his wrist. 

"Hold on, there, Benny. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to go to bed angry?" he asked. 

"Why, I'm not angry, Ray." 

There was a definite smile tugging at Benny's lips. 

Ray sighed. "You're impossible, you know that? But God help me, because I love you." 

"And I love you, Ray." Benny pulled Ray close to him again, kissing Ray sweetly but firmly. "And you do realise, Ray, that it has now been almost fifty-five hours since we made love?" 

"*That* long?" Ray laughed. "Maybe we should do something about that? I mean, we don't have to be anywhere in the morn--" 

Benny silenced him with another kiss. "And you say *I* talk too much," he teased. He slid his hands down Ray's back, down to his waist and up again as they kissed; soft, gentle touches of lips against lips, tasting and exploring each other's mouths as though this were once again the first time they had shared a kiss. 

Ray pulled back to look down at Benny just as a sudden flash of lightning lit the room, causing, for one brief moment, Benny's features to be completely illuminated. Benny smiled then said softly, "Follow me." He slid out from under Ray, taking a hold of his hand and leading him back to the main room of the cottage. There was a large bay window stretching through part of the 'living room' and most of the kitchen, giving them a panoramic view of the lake that lay at the bottom of the hill the cottage perched on. The dark sky was split by another bolt of lightning. 

"Benny, I love storms," Ray said softly. 

"I know, Ray," Benny whispered, and pushed his lover a few feet closer to the window, pressing his body up against Ray's back. Ray sighed and leaned into Benny's embrace as Benny's chin rested on his shoulder. 

"You know, Benny--" 

"Shh, Ray," Benny whispered. "Let me make love to you... I want it to be special." 

"Ah, Benny, it's always special." 

Benny's lips caressed the side of Ray's neck and his hands moved down to rest on Ray's hips. "You're so beautiful, Ray," he whispered against Ray's skin. "I want to hold you forever, love you forever, never let you go. When you look at me, I'm lost. When you smile at me, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." 

He kissed the back of Ray's neck, slid his lips around to Ray's ear. "I love you so much. You have no idea the things your body does to me. You make me so hot." He felt Ray shiver against him. "Your hands are like magic." 

He slid his right hand up Ray's stomach, over his ribs, up his chest, to his neck and he gently eased Ray's head back onto his shoulder. The gentle fingertips brushed over Ray's cheek and rested against Ray's mouth. "And your mouth, Ray. Your incredible mouth..." He sucked in a breath as he felt Ray's tongue lick his fingers. 

Ray moved his hips, just a tiny bit, and heard Benny moan, felt Benny's cock hardening against his ass. "Ohh... Benny," he said softly. He was hard, so hard... 

"Shh, Ray." Benny's other hand slid around and wrapped gently around Ray's cock, and Ray moaned, thrusting his hips forward. He sucked two of Benny's fingers into his mouth and was rewarded when Benny sighed his name. 

"I love you, Ray. I love your body and your mouth and your hands... everything you do to me. You're my world. I love you." 

And with that, he stopped talking and began to gently stroke Ray's cock. Ray's eyes drifted closed and Benny pulled his fingers from Ray's mouth, trailing them down to lightly pinch one of Ray's nipples. Ray moaned as he rocked into Benny's hand and Benny rocked against him. 

Slowly, wonderfully, the pleasure coursing through Ray's body built, and he listened to Benny's breathing, and to the thunder outside, and to his own pounding heart. How Benny managed to take such a simple act of love and make it into something so incredible and pleasurable, he'd never know, but he thanked God every day for a lover like his Mountie. Soon, too soon, he was on the very edge, and Benny murmured his name, just once, and he was coming, his eyes opening and he watched lightning arc across the sky as he cried out. 

He felt Benny's lips curve into a smile against his neck. He took a few steadying breaths, grinned, then turned and grabbed Benny's arms. He pushed Benny up against the window, slid down to his knees, and took Benny's cock in his mouth, down his throat, as much as he could. He revelled in the way Benny shouted his name, how Benny's hands rested on his shoulders. He could feel Benny struggling not to thrust in his mouth, listened to Benny's strangled moans as he began to suck on the hard, *hard* cock. 

Always felt like the first time. 

Benny came with a cry, his body shuddering with pleasure. Ray licked him clean, then wrapped his arms around Benny's waist and looked up at that beautiful, smiling face as Benny ran a hand over Ray's shorn head. 

"Bed, Ray?" Benny suggested after a moment. 

"Yeah, Benny." Ray got to his feet and let Benny take his hand as they wandered back to the bedroom. 

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to end up spending most of Sunday cleaning?" Benny said sleepily as he and Ray climbed back into the bed and into each other's arms. 

"Because I plan on fucking you every way possible and on every available surface while we're here," Ray replied, yawning. 

Benny shivered slightly. "You know, Ray, the top of the refrigerator is going to be *very* uncomfortable." 

"You're not funny." 

"Ah. Terribly sorry." 

"Go to sleep, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray. Good night." 

"Good night, Benny." 

***

"Mmph." 

"Raayy..." 

"Uhh..." 

"Raayy... Ray? Ray!" 

"Whaat?!" 

Benny smiled happily. "You're awake." 

Ray groaned, grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head. He almost snarled into the pillow when he heard Benny laughing at him. But then the laughter died suddenly. 

"Ray, did you not sleep well?" 

"No!" Ray shouted into the pillow. 

"Oh dear. Why not?" 

"Mosquitoes. Didn't you hear them?" 

"No. I slept quite soundly." Benny paused. "It's ten thirty. Would you like me to let you sleep a little longer?" 

Ray put the pillow down. "Nah, it's all right, Benny," he said. Benny smiled at him and leaned in for a sweet and gentle good-morning kiss. When the kiss ended, Ray was frowning. 

"What's wrong?" Benny asked worriedly. 

"Is that rain I hear?" Ray demanded. 

Benny nodded slowly. "I don't believe the rain let up at all during the night." 

Ray sighed. "Looks like we'll be spending the day inside, huh?" 

"Yes, probably," Benny agreed. Then a decidedly wicked grin spread across his face. "Will that be problematic for you, Ray?" he said lightly. 

Ray couldn't help but grin right back. "Not at all, Benny." When Benny moved in for another kiss, Ray stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Ah-ah! You owe me breakfast." 

Suppressing a sigh at being thwarted, Benny nodded, then smiled indulgently. "All right, Ray. Pancakes?" 

"Yep. With *lots* of maple syrup." 

"And let me guess: in bed?" 

"Oh, well, I *was* planning on going and sitting at the table and keeping you company, but since you suggested it..." Ray grinned and made himself more comfortable on the bed, supporting his head with his hands. "Hurry back," he added. 

Benny bit his lip, shook his head, kissed Ray one more time, then headed for his bag to find some boxer shorts. Half-way through pulling the shorts up, he was interrupted by Ray. 

"Oh, and, uh, one last request?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Leave the boxers behind." 

"Anything else, your Highness?" 

"Yep. It's your *Majesty* to you!--Hey!" Ray protested when Benny's boxers landed on his face. As Benny walked out of the room, shaking his head, Ray chuckled to himself and closed his eyes; drifting in a light doze as he heard Benny in the kitchen. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he moved between consciousness and sleep, but the next thing he was *really* aware of, besides his sweet fantasies of his Benny, was that the smell of blueberry pancakes got considerably stronger right before the bed shifted next to him, and a still-naked, smiling Benny was suddenly right next to him. 

"Hullo, sleepy-head," Benny teased. "Ready for breakfast?" 

"Uh." Ray sat up, shook his head a little to clear the fuzz. "Very ready, Benny." 

Still smiling, Benny scooted up close to Ray, holding the plate with one hand. 

Ray raised his eyebrows. "You didn't need to cut up the pancakes for me. I'm not a little kid." But Benny didn't respond; instead he picked up a syrupy piece of pancake between two fingers and held it up to Ray's mouth. Now it was Ray's turn to smile--his sweet Mountie was such an incurable romantic! He flicked his tongue out, taking the piece of pancake from Benny's fingers. He chewed, swallowed, and as Benny presented him with another piece, he accepted it gratefully, gaze locked onto those shining blue eyes. As he savoured his tenth or eleventh bite of pancake, he reached out one finger to the plate and dipped into the maple syrup. He raised the long, slender digit up to Benny's mouth and smeared the syrup over his lower lip. 

"Aren't you having any?" he asked softly. 

"Oh, actually, I made some for myself first." 

"What, you couldn't wait?" 

"I cooked them a little too much for your liking. It's a very hot stove, Ray." He licked away the syrup, then stuck his bottom lip out almost imperceptibly, but it was *definitely* a pout. "You're not mad at me again, are you? I just wanted your breakfast to be *perfect*..." 

Ray laughed. "Aw, Benny. Stop it, you'll make me feel all guilty." 

Benny leaned forward to steal a quick kiss, before proceeding to continue feeding Ray. 

This time round, Ray began to lick Benny's fingers clean, all the while gifting Benny with a tiny, mischievous smile. Benny leaned forward again, his tongue darting out to lick a drop of syrup and a bit of blueberry from Ray's full bottom lip, and Ray instantly met that tongue with his own. Benny gave a soft sigh, and sucked Ray's tongue into his mouth, tasting blueberries and syrup. They kissed for several long, sweet moments; hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses that went on forever but not nearly long enough. When Ray pulled away, he took the plate from Benny, and took in his lover's darkened eyes, swollen and parted lips, and rapidly hardening cock. 

Without a word, Ray dipped his finger once more into the syrup, and smeared the stickiness over Benny's nipples. A soft moan escaped Benny's throat, and he watched as Ray set the plate on the bedside table, but his eyes slid closed as Ray leaned forward to lick the syrup away, lapping and sucking each nipple lingeringly until Benny's head was spinning. 

Ray was intoxicating. 

"Need you, Ray," Benny said huskily. "Need you *now*, inside me, please." He reached down and lifted Ray's head, capturing his beloved's lips in a kiss that was hard and demanding, passionate and full of promise. "Please, Ray," Benny breathed against Ray's lips. 

Ray nodded. "Yeah, Benny. Yeah." He gently pushed Benny down onto his back and slid from the bed, rummaging quickly through his bag for lube and wondering just *why* it hadn't been one of the first things unpacked. He stood back up and stopped in his tracks as he saw Benny lying on his back, legs spread wide with one strong, sure hand wrapped around his straining cock. 

With a choked-back moan, Ray scrambled onto the bed, pulling away Benny's hand and holding the Canadian's wrists down above his head. "Nuh-uh, Benny," Ray whispered. "That's just cheating." 

"Ray--Ray, please!" Benny begged. "I need you! Fuck me! It's been too long, Ray." 

"Oh, God, Benny. You don't know what you do to me when you talk like that." He rubbed his erection against Benny's, making them both moan. He grinned wickedly. "Or, maybe you do. That's why you do it, isn't it?" 

Benny all but whimpered, thrusting his hips up and demanding, "*Now*, Ray." 

Ray brushed his lips against Benny's. "Never could say no to you." He released Benny's wrists and picked up the lube, sliding down Benny's body enough to kneel between his thighs. His breath caught as he watched Benny put his hands behind his knees and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Oh, God... mio tesoro. Benny... volere bene... bello..." He gently thrust two slicked fingers inside of Benny's hot ass and Benny groaned, thrusting his hips down to impale himself further. 

"Yes, Ray! That's it! More, please! Inside me, all of you--Oh, God, yes, harder! Ah--!" He let out another groan, one of disappointment as the two fingers were quickly pulled out of him, but then sighed when they were replaced with the head of Ray's cock. 

"Ti amo..." Ray breathed, pushing himself gently inside of his lover. "You're so hot. Ahh, tesoro! Oh, when you talk to me--God! Benny!" 

Benny pushed down again with his hips, and tightened his inner muscles around Ray's cock. He lowered his legs, locking his ankles around Ray's waist and urging him on. 

Ray moaned. "Amore mio... Ahh, Benny, stop, stop. It'll be over too soon." Almost reluctantly, Benny let go, and Ray instantly rested Benny's legs over his shoulders. He started to thrust now, setting up a slow, languorous rhythm with his hips. 

"Harder, Ray," Benny whispered. "Fuck me hard. Harder, Ray, *harder*--!" His pleas broke off into a cry of ecstasy as Ray granted his wishes, slamming his hips forward and at just the *right* angle to make Benny see stars; setting another rhythm, this time hard and relentless, making Benny strain his head back and arch off the bed, screaming Ray's name. Benny's hands went instantly for his cock, but Ray just as instantly grabbed his wrists again and forced them down to the mattress. He cut off Benny's protests by quickening his pace again, intent on hearing more of Benny's screams. 

His wishes were granted quickly, and just as the scream died away, Ray stopped completely. Benny's eyes flew open and he lifted his head, looking at Ray with pleading eyes. "Ray--" 

"Shh... I've got you." Ray let go of Benny's wrists, and took hold of his hips, lifting him slightly as he shifted onto his knees again, Benny's legs falling down on either side of him. Benny's eyes went wide and he moaned softly. He was arched slightly off the bed, his ass firmly held on Ray's lap. Then Ray spread his knees, and Benny pushed against him with his hips as the strain was taken off his back just a bit. 

"That's it, mio caro..." Ray murmured encouragingly, "that's it, fuck me. It's your turn now. Make me come." 

Benny moaned, thrusting against Ray, his hands tangling in the sheets. Ray closed his eyes, his head falling back as Benny started to ride him, his hips quickly meeting and matching Benny's rhythm. 

He focused on Benny's voice, strained and husky, and thick with emotion. Benny's voice, saying his name over and over, encouraging and pleading all at once, for more, for an end to the sweet torturous pleasure spiralling through his body. Benny's voice and Benny's body were the centre of his universe. Everything narrowed down to this. 

And Benny's scream. 

The sound tore through the room and Ray lost his battle to hold on any longer, coming long and hard inside of Benny just as he felt hot wetness splashing against his stomach. He collapsed on top of Benny, panting and sweaty. 

Strong arms wrapped around him as he listened to the pounding of Benny's heart, and felt Benny's lips brush against his forehead. After a few moments to recover, he pulled back and settled down on his side, looking at Benny's sated, blissful face. 

"Thanks for breakfast," he said softly. 

Benny's smile broadened and his eyes opened. "You're very welcome." He wrapped his arms around Ray again and pulled him close. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Benny. Ti amo. Per sempre, mio amore." 

Benny sighed. "I love it when you speak Italian." 

Ray laughed softly, nuzzling his face against Benny's neck. "I know you do." 

***

It was still raining. 

The rain hadn't let up all day. 

Benny and Ray had slept for another few hours, then after getting up, they had a shower--sharing kisses and caresses and sweet, soft words of promise and devotion. They dried each other off, pulled on some clothes, and wandered out into the main part of the cottage, and stood in front of the window. Ray, once again in his lover's arms, pointed out the Benny-sized smudge on the window, and was promptly rewarded with a bright blush from Benny. Ray laughed softly and turned to face Benny, kissing him soundly. 

"You're cute when you blush, too," he murmured. He jerked his head towards the couch. "C'mon. Let's watch a movie." 

"All right, Ray," Benny agreed. He smiled to himself as Ray went over to the bookshelf to scan through movies. Movies meant cuddling--and he *loved* being in Ray's arms when they watched a movie together. 

"What do you want to watch?" Ray asked. 

Benny sat down on the futon. "It doesn't really matter, Ray. Anything you want." 

"That doesn't help. Wait! They have *Lethal Weapon 3.*" Ray grabbed the movie off the shelf and headed for the television set. 

"I haven't seen numbers one and two," Benny protested mildly. 

"Ah, doesn't matter," Ray told him, popping the movie into the VCR. He turned and smiled at Benny. "You never seem to pay much attention to the movies we watch anyway. Usually you end up falling asleep..." He sat down on the opposite end of the futon, patting the mattress next to him, and Benny scooted over to him. 

"Well, Ray, I *did* pay attention to the movie we watched the last time we were at your house." 

"Benny, it was Shakespeare." 

"*Much Ado About Nothing* was an excellent film. You said you enjoyed it." 

"Denzel Washington was in it! Of course I watched it." 

Benny smiled, and kissed Ray's cheek. "And, besides, I fall asleep sometimes because it's just so soothing to be with you..." 

"Oh, be quiet and watch the movie." 

"Yes, Ray." Benny smiled some more, watching Ray for a few seconds, who seemed to be trying to pretend he wasn't being watched. Then Benny grabbed one of the small throw cushions on the opposite end of the futon, and set it against Ray's thigh. Ray looked at him with a bit of a confused frown, and then Benny settled down on his side, his head cradled on the cushion, and let out a contended sigh--even if his feet were dangling off the edge. 

"Geez, Benny," Ray said with a grin. "I'm gonna have to wake you for dinner, aren't I?" 

"Oh, most likely." 

As they watched the movie, Ray's hand reached down to stroke Benny's shoulder, his neck, his arm; he ran his hand occasionally through Benny's hair, listening to Benny's happy little sighs. 

***

Ray looked at the small cottage with an expression that almost resembled longing. 

Benny tossed his bag into the car's back seat, then walked up behind Ray, pulling him into his arms and against his chest. His lips nuzzled at the spot behind Ray's ear. 

Ray sighed. "I'm gonna miss it, Benny," he admitted. 

"So am I," Benny replied. "Our weekend was far too short." 

"But it was great. I mean, really wonderful, Benny. I really enjoyed myself. Even if it didn't stop raining until this morning..." 

"Well, it just gave us *that* much more time indoors and in bed..." 

Ray chuckled. "That it did, Benny. That it did." 

A moment of contended silence passed between them as Ray leaned into Benny's embrace. Then, Ray said, "Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Can we come back next summer? For a week?" 

Benny smiled. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Good." 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"I love you." 

"Yeah." Ray reached a hand back and gently rubbed Benny's neck. "Forever, Benny. You and me." 

"Ah... you and *I*." 

"Don't start." 

"Understood." 

FIN


End file.
